


Merry Christmas Dean

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas searched high and low for the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Dean

Cas searched everywhere for the perfect Christmas gift. When he finally found it, he placed it in a box and wrapped it with care and placed a bright red bow on top. He could barely contain his excitement as Christmas got closer and closer.

Dean noticed that something was going on with the angel. "Cas, is everything alright?"

"Yes Dean. Everything is fine." he gave him a small smile. Dean just shrugged and went back to researching.

Finally, Christmas had arrived. Cas couldn't take it any longer. He walked over to Dean and gently woke him. "Dean. Dean, wake up."

Dean jerked awake, brandishing his trusty hunting knife, and came face to face with Cas. "Dammit Cas! I need to sleep!" he said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He put his knife back under his pillow and looked at Cas. "You have my undivided attention."

Cas smiled at him and handed Dean his gift. "Merry Christmas Dean."

Dean took the box and unwrapped it carefully. When Dean saw the contents of the box, he gasped. He reached in with a shaky hand and pulled out the familiar leather cord. He placed the gold pendant in the palm of his hand and traced over the horns reverently. He looked up at Cas, tears glistening in his eyes. "H-how did. Wh-where did you find this?"

Cas cupped the side of Dean's face and wiped the tear from his face. "I searched the whole Earth just to find it."

Dean placed the leather cord over his head, the amulet settled in its rightful place on his chest. He felt like he could breathe easier when he felt the familiar weight. "I didn't get you anything."

Cas smiled. "I've got all I need right here." he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to those soft lips.

 


End file.
